New Beginnings
by A-Facinelli
Summary: Bellas having a rough time and the only way she can get help is by opening up a bit but sometimes that can be easier said then done. - first story iv done
1. Chapter 1

As I walk down the dirty corridor, my paces start getting slower and slower, I didn't want to see him but I didn't have a choice I never have a choice theirs always someone bigger forcing you to do stuff. I stop outside his door building up the courage to knock, as I'm about to knock the bell rings making me drop my books on the floor, I hear people laughing, mocking my clumsiness making me go red.  
As I pick the books up some big hands start helping me, I look up to see who it is; a blond haired man with a soft face and golden eyes is there.  
"You must be Isabella, I'm Dr Cullen, come in." he said with a smile.  
As I walk in I'm hit with the smell of roses the room was immaculately clean and tidy, it was comforting I guess.  
"Please sit, make yourself at home."  
"Urm thanks…" I reply.  
"So Isabella"  
"its Bella" I corrected him.  
"Oh i'm sorry Bella; tell me a bit about yourself…"  
"Why?" I asked confused  
"sorry I just want to learn more about you"  
"what like study me?"  
"No no, more of an icebreaker" I stare at him blankly. "Ok then." He said. "Well why do you think you're here?"  
"Because i'm a druggy" I replied matter of factley.  
"Bella do you really think that?" he asked. "You don't look like one."  
"What do I look like?"  
"Someone who's been through a lot."  
Shit I how do I reply to that.

_Flashback …_

"_don't worry it will only hurt for a second" Screaming trying to fight him off, he's got me held down I try kicking him off but I'm not strong enough he's got my arm ready, I scream more, he keeps telling me it wont hurt that the high will be good. I see the needle I try kicking so hard but it's no use. I feel it pierce my arm I cry out in pain, theirs nothing I can do anymore I can feel it going in, my veins going numb, I fade into darkness…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok i forgot to mention in the last chapter i own nothing although that is kinda obious. Anyways here is chapter 2 and i was kinda stuck on how to carry on from the last chapter and i was thinking for days, but here it is... :)  
**_  
_  
Flashback …_

"_don't worry it will only hurt for a second" Screaming trying to fight him off, he's got me held down I try kicking him off but I'm not strong enough he's got my arm ready, I scream more, he keeps telling me it wont hurt that the high will be good. I see the needle I try kicking so hard but it's no use. I feel it pierce my arm I cry out in pain, theirs nothing I can do anymore I can feel it going in, my veins going numb, I fade into darkness…_

CPOV

For five minutes she's been staring into space, her left hand resting and rubbing the inside of her right elbow, I've seen this a few times before, things trigger the human mind making them remember events from the past, although I don't think this one was too far back. "Bella are you with me?" with no response I begin to get up to go see her, when the bell suddenly rings shifting her from her trance.

BPOV

I was startled, when I glanced up I found Dr Cullen's eye staring back at me. He sat patiently watching me, frowning. I realized that I had caused him to worry. Dropping my gaze to the floor, I responded, "Sorry. I did not mean – "

"No don't be sorry, although I would be much happier if you told me what had caused you to blank out just then?" Running his hands over his face and through his hair, he sighed and shook his head before meeting my eyes. "I am not upset, Bella, I am here to help you, please don't ever forget that; and if you really don't want to open up to me you don't have to, we can talk about anything you want, its your time."

He waited for me to reply. I know he's a kind man but I also know how hard it would be to try to even begin and open up to him. "I will try to, at some point."

"Thank you, that's all I can ask of you." He said smiling kindly. "So have you made any friends since you have been here?"

CPOV

Her eyes dropped to the floor as she spoke with a small voice. "Well I have only been here one week of the three since I have been signed on, and the last two weeks doesn't show the prospects of getting any, since I am now know as the town druggy."

I understand exactly how she is feeling, young people are so harsh nowadays I hear what people say around school daily and it's not kind, I fight to block it sometimes. "Bella I don't think people are thinking that at all, you shouldn't worry."

"How would you know?" She sighed.

I was thinking about how to reply when my office door opened revealing my saviour of the moment, the person who I think can help Bella and I out…


End file.
